


Seeing Things

by senashenta



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Rise of the Guardians/How to Train Your Dragon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Frostcup - Freeform, Ghost!Jack, Haunting, Hijack, M/M, Paranormal, Supernatural Elements, psychic!Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senashenta/pseuds/senashenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup has always been a little different, a little odd, a little psychic. When his family moves into a new house, he meets and befriends Jack, the long-time resident ghost. The two of them quickly become good friends--maybe even a little more than.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt left to me by a lovely anon over on tumblr. :)

**SEEING THINGS  
 **By Senashenta** **

Jack was really cute, considering he’d been dead for over 300 years. 

Of course Hiccup would never have told the (occasionally irritating) specter that, because it would have made him strut and crow like a goddamn rooster, but he did think it, secretly, especially when they were laughing together or Jack fell asleep in the bed beside him at night. 

It was a funny thing, living with a ghost. 

Hiccup had always known he was a little bit different from other kids. Right from the cradle he had been able to see, talk to and interact with things that no one else even knew were there. And while, when he was a kid, he had talked about what he saw and experienced, once he got older he had quickly learned that if he didn’t want to be treated like a freak he needed to keep his mouth shut. 

Then his family moved to Burgess, and he had met the mischievous spirit of one Jackson Overland, who, he said, had resided in Hiccup’s new house for hundreds of years. Apparently he had drowned in the pond behind the home and just never left afterward. It was kind of a depressing story, actually. Jack laughed it off, but Hiccup could see the discomfort and pain behind the habitual joking. 

It had been almost six months since the Haddock family had taken up residence there, now, and Hiccup could easily say that Jack was his best friend. Except he couldn’t. Because no one else could see Jack and if his father heard him talking about seeing ghosts again, he would probably throw his hands into the air and flat-out have Hiccup institutionalized. That was to be avoided at all costs, obviously. 

Still, it was true that he and Jack were close, always hanging out together, laughing and teasing each other, poking fun at the others’ foibles. They watched movies, read comics, and Jack could watch Hiccup play video games for hours on end—he loved the things (but absolutely sucked at playing them himself.) The two of them hung out by the pond, too, on occasion, and Jack slept in Hiccup’s bed almost every single night. 

It seemed strange to Hiccup that a ghost would need to sleep at _all_ , but who was he to question it? 

"You’re staring at me." 

"Am not. Anyway, your eyes are closed so how would you know?" 

"My Dead-Boy-Sense is tingling." 

Hiccup gave a soft snort of laughter and just closed his own eyes, turning to settle on his side with a sigh. He couldn’t see anymore, but somehow he knew Jack was smiling when the blankets shifted and then pulled up some more, tucking around him. 

Jack’s touch was light and cold a moment later when ghostly fingers brushed along his cheek. 

This wasn’t unusual. Jack had never said as much, but it was clear that he was fascinated by the warmth of Hiccup’s skin—probably because he himself was always so chilly. He also had a habit of counting the brunet’s freckles like the spots like he was playing with a child’s Connect The Dots activity book. 

Hiccup just stayed quiet, waiting for Jack to grow bored with tracing the constellations on his face. 

"Hey, Hic?" 

"Mm?" 

Green eyes opened just slightly at his name being called—and then blinked open entirely a second later when cold, strangely chapped lips pressed against his own. He started at Jack with wide eyes when the spirit pulled back to look at him after a moment. 

Jack just gave him a contemplative look before nodding slightly and settling on his side again. He closed his eyes once more. “Yep.” 

"You—wait— _what?!_ " Hiccup sputtered, face flushing red and one hand coming up to cover his mouth. 

"Just yep." The ghost across from him repeated. "I like you, Hic." And then, as if to clarify what was already glaringly obvious; "I _like you_ like you.” 

It took a few minutes of gaping and grasping for words before Hiccup rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow, scarlet all the way back to his ears and down his neck. When he finally spoke again, it was muffled so much that he was barely audible at all. Jack heard it just fine, though: 

"I—I like you too." 

Jack’s response was a pleased smile and to cuddle up into Hiccup’s side, making the boy shiver and shove at him halfheartedly. 

Things were never quite the same after that, pleasantly enough.


End file.
